Stolen Scoop
by Josef von Offelpoppen
Summary: An in-depth look at what really went on during the mission Stolen Scoop. Please review, but no flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcomed! ;)


Stolen Scoop

by Josef von Offelpoppen

**Author's Note: Nothing much. Hope you like it. Master Gem coming soon. This is just a short story I wrote in my spare time.**

"This would make great news!" said Mondo, referring to an article one of his reporters had just turned in.

It was about Nono's airship and how it had delivered to Muscadet, instead of Baguba Port, so Muscadet got the good items.

The reporter, a Viera, had interviewed Nono who, being a Moogle, apologized profusely with many 'kupos' involved.

Muscadet's shopkeeper was a very energetic Viera who wouldn't give up Nono's items without a fight.

"But, like, he gave those items, like, to me! I totally do not want to give this good stuff back!" was the indignant reply of the shopkeep.

"According to Ivalician law, young lady, if a merchant misdelivers, he has the right to take the acclaimed items back and deliver to the right shop." said the judge working on the mishap.

There was more to the article, but Mondo liked it enough already, so he immediately told the press to put it out in the next day's isue of Ivalice Daily.

The next day, Mondo was looking for his copy of the article, which was full of mistakes and he couldn't have mistakes in the paper, so like all the other presses, he had the article spell checked and edited.

He always kept the original, for later reference, if need be.

He couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where...is...it!" Mondo said throgh his teeth, starting to get frustrated.

He soon found out that his bangaa deliverers had already started taking the article to Cyril, where the press was.

Mondo hurriedly put up an urgent message at the pub and, as usual, Marche's clan was the first to get it.

Marche and his clan wandered around, trying to catch up to the bangaas.

He finally caught up to them in the Salikawood, two day's travel from Cyril.

Marche's mission was to find them and retrieve the article for Mondo, who would be waiting in Cyril.

Marche never knew how the always got there faster than he did, even if he traveled at top speed.

They caught the bangaas resting, and Marche slowly snuck up and tried to take the first-edition paper out from under the sleeping bangaa's arm.

The bangaa woke immediately and called to the rest of his clan to wake up and get ready for battle.

Marche told the bangaa the situation and the bangaa replied, "Well, that'ss too bad. I wass given directionss to take the mosst recent article to Ccyril."

"But you picked up the wrong copy! That's Mondo's edition." Marche argued indignantly.

"Wanna fight for it?" asked the leader.

"Fine..." sighed Marche.

He had been hoping he could get out of it without much trouble.

Apparently, he needed to work on his negotiation skills.

The fight wasn't too hard, but they struggled at some points, especially when the leader would stop and heal himself, making it harder to deduct a lot of hit points at one time.

After the engagement, Marche leaned over the bangaa leader, smiling at the unfortunate bangaa, who was on the ground, utterly defeated.

"Now can I have the paper?" he asked.

"Yessss..." The bangaa released his hold on the paper.

It rolled out of his claw.

The bangaa immediately fell unconcious again.

Marche picked up the 'stolen' paper, returned to his clan and used a Templar's Haste ability to get them to Cyril faster.

When they got to the Cyril pub, Mondo was there wringing his hands nervously.

He brightened up at the sight of them and asked them if they got the paper.

Marche showed him and Mondo apologized for the inconvienence.

"Oh, it was nothing. At least I got a lot of gil." said Marche.

"Yeah, and I lost a lot." said Mondo, sighing.

Marche almost felt sorry for him and said, "You can have it back, but I still want a reward."

"Okay, I'll print up a copy of the paper early just for you, and leave it at this pub so you can...no, wait! I have a better idea! I'll give a free subscription!" said Mondo excitedly.

It was Marche's turn to sigh.

"Thanks, I guess..."

He walked out the door.

**Please review!**


End file.
